


Britain's Got Talent

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto watching Britain's Got Talent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Britain's Got Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Britain's Got Talent  
> Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: Jack and Ianto watching Britain's Got Talent  
> Notes: Written for [info]tw100 with the prompt BBC One  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Jack and Ianto are watching Britain’s Got Talent. Ianto is watching under protest and Jack keeps insisting he’d do great on the show, “could do the Russian roulette thing and have them wondering.” They watch Ant and Dec talk to a nervous eight year old before her audition.

“Hey, Ianto, why do these to get to present everything? They do that bug eating show too.”

“Don’t know, they used to be on a kids show called Byker Grove. Then they did some music and now they do tons of presenting. I’ll bet the BBC wishes they’d never let them go."


End file.
